Suikoden Drabbles
by K'Arthur
Summary: A collection of drabble challenges issued to me during Spring and Summer of 2007. Characters from all games are represented in these minifics that were written in 15 minutes or less.
1. Free for All 1

_Author's Note: This series is a collection of drabble challenges I issued to the readers of my LiveJournal throughout Spring and Summer of 2007. All stories were written in 15 minutes or less. Sometimes I gave a theme, other times it was a free-for-all request._

_Rules applied to the requests, but most notably was that the piece would be written in my own head-canon. _

_This group was a theme challenge: requesters chose a character or characters and suggested a theme._

* * *

**For Mithrigil  
Borus, Discovery  
**

Hushed whispers filled the meeting room of the Six Mighty Knights. The walls seemed to pull away as the three figures dressed in uniform conspired, the smallest of them glancing hastily over his shoulder.

"Louis!" Percival called to the squire. "You have to tell him."

"Why me?" the young man protested. "I'm not involved in this mess!"

"Please," Chris pleaded with hopeful eyes. "He'll take it best coming from you."

Louis smiled at the woman. He couldn't refuse her. With a sigh, he nodded. "I'll do it. But next time you wash your saddlepad with his underwear, Percival, you'll be the one to explain the rash."

* * *

**For Saishuu  
Aila and Jacques, Quiet**

Aila wasn't surprised that the man liked to sleep in trees. While the rest of the unit was asleep next to a dwindling campfire, Jacques was a good ten feet up. Quiet people liked quiet places and what was more serene than the bough of an ancient oak perched high above the world? Leaning against the tree's trunk, she watched him for a moment before a sound from behind forced her to spin around.

Faster than she could nock an arrow to her bow, the others jumped up and grabbed their weapons.

"Go back to sleep," Jacques called from above. "It's just a deer."

Aila smiled at him as the others relaxed and wondered how he could have seen such detail in the dark.

* * *

**For Pyrefly  
Sialeeds and Gizel, Midnight**

The formal announcement of engagement had been made just as the clock struck twelve. Sialeeds held the hand of her new fiancé as the two of them bowed before their families and their guests. She was incredibly nervous as the crowd moved off the dance floor to allow them the honor of their first dance. She guessed he was feeling the same because his palm was sweaty. Their steps together started jerky, unfamiliar, but after a score of measures the two relaxed.

_He seems nice enough,_ she thought and smiled at him. Without missing a step, he gave her hand a gentle squeeze and she found herself smiling brighter.

* * *

**For Mergle  
Percival and Chris, Lost**

"Isn't the countryside lovely?" the Swordsman of Gale asked for the 100th time in nearly an hour.

"Percival," Chris responded in a most exasperated tone. "We've been this way five times already."

"Ah, I believe milady is mistaken!" he teased.

Chris sighed. "Milady is NOT mistaken."

"Talking about yourself in the third person, milady? I would expect that of Salome but--"

"Enough!" she shouted and dismounted. Handing him her reins, she walked over to the entrance of the village they'd passed five times. _Idiot,_ she thought as her greaves clomped across the stones. _I am never letting Percival choose the route again._

A quick conversation with a man near the gate and she returned to her knight. "I'll never understand why men just don't admit they're lost and ask for directions!"

* * *

**For Pansiest Bishop  
Sasarai and Viki, Handkerchief**

Sasarai wasn't sure why the girl was upset nor was he sure why she chose him to cry on. For nearly twenty minutes she sobbed and inbetween her whimpers and whines he only managed to learn that she had lost her wand.

"I'm sure you'll find it," he said, desperately trying to push her off of him.

"Will you help me look for it?"

There were other things the bishop had to do; babysitting an empty headed teleportress was not one of them. "I'm sorry. I have a meeting to go to."

She sobbed and clutched him again, pressing her face into the silken fabric of his robe.

Sasarai sighed. "Ah...I beg your pardon, but I am not a handkerchief."


	2. Colors Challenge

_A/N: This series of challenges involved the requester providing me with a color and a single character. Again, all were written in 15 minutes or less._

* * *

**For Aronia  
Chris, Black**

_Salamander!_

She yanked her sword from the gut of the dead salamander, looking around wildly to see if anything else dared attack the party. Black bile oozed from the wound, melding to the earth in an odd hue as her knights pulled themselves up from the ground amid a chorus of apologies for their failure. She nodded to them absently as the smell from the salamander filled her nostrils. It was wretched and like nothing she had ever experienced. It burned her throat and caused her eyes to water.

Borus rushed to her side, "Are you all right, milady?"

"She'd be better if you hadn't fallen with one strike. Buy some better armor, man," that was Percival.

"You didn't do much better!" Borus retorted.

"Enough," Chris sighed, looking at the animal one more time. Then, to Salome, she asked, "Why does it smell so bad?"

"I believe they eat polecats, milady."

"Ewww," Louis said. "I'm not going to try and cook anything with it in that case!"

Mounting their horses, the knights continued their journey towards the castle on the lake, a smile on Chris' face for the first time that day.

* * *

**For Firstgold  
Odessa, Brown**

_Practice Shot_

Odessa notched the arrow, drew it back and then let it fly. It penetrated the make-shift target Flik had placed on the tree, landing square in the brown ring just outside the bulls eye.

"Better," he said.

"But not as good as it should be," she muttered, reaching for another arrow.

"Enough for today."

"No," she implored him. "Five more. I want to be able to actually fight in this army, not just watch from the sidelines."

"All right, five more," he conceded as he pulled her last shot from the tree.

* * *

**For Aoshi  
Albert Silverberg, Red**

_Ottoman_

Sheets covered the furnishings and artwork of the dead man's house. The stench of age, must and things forgotten hung in the stale air. Truth be told, Albert didn't want to be here. He had been sent to set his grandfather's affairs in order and to prepare the house for sale. He could have kept it, but he didn't want it and he was quite certain if given the option, his brother wouldn't touch it, either.

In the living room he dropped onto a small red ottoman. As a child, he would perch himself on it and watch his brother play on the floor. When Caesar was a baby, Albert would kick over his brother's toys from his seat on the stool. This would cause Caesar to scream, his parents to come in the room, and Leon to lose his patience. It was a game that Albert enjoyed.

He didn't bother even glancing at the portraits of relatives, services of silver, jewels or other valuables. These items were useless to him. He had silver. He had jewels. He had valuables. And he had no desire to have paintings of long dead relatives hanging in his home.

The ottoman was the only item he took from the house.

* * *

**For Howling Voice  
Yuber, Yellow**

_Maggots_

They were maggots, all of them. Moving below him from his vantage point atop Brass Castle, they went about their pointless daily business ignorant of the fact that he was watching. He smirked and considered dropping down there and killing a few of them just to watch the others react. Before he could act on the impulse, Albert appeared with Sarah in a wash of yellow light. "Don't even think about it."

"Since when do you think you can control me, human?"

Albert didn't have to answer with anything more than a smirk.

* * *

**For Seika  
Louis Keeferson, Green**

_Conscience_

(I imagined this taking place before the present of _Missing in Action_)

Louis closed the door to his office and made his way towards the stairs. Although an elevator would have made his life easier, he never dared to ask the Council to invest in one. Besides, he had decided years ago not to use his missing leg as an excuse to take the easy way out.

He moved slowly down the flying staircase, considering all that had transpired in the meeting. Things were moving too hard and too fast for him to fight alone as the more zealous—and corrupt—members insisted on more action against an unknown enemy. He knew that Salome would be able to offer help and guidance, but the knight captain would not be back in the capital for a few days.

Finally at the base of the stairs, he buttoned his green jacket and tucked his scarf in neatly, wanting to be presentable for his dinner engagement with Torrie. With a relieved sigh, he headed out into the streets of Zexay, completely content to leave the corruption of the Council building behind him for the day.

* * *

**For One True Belmont  
Stallion, Blue**

_Speed_

"Faster!" the blue-haired elf said to himself. "I must go faster!"

He dug his feet into the dirt as he pressed on, harder, faster. The onlookers watched in amazement as a streak of blue rushed past them.

"I think that's fast enough," one said. "He might cause damage to the village."

"We need to slow him down," another added.

"Perhaps the elder can offer some advice."

Stallion didn't hear any of them talking. He just kept running.

* * *

**For Mithrigil  
Flik, White**

_Farewell to Innocence_

Standing at the front of his village, the young man grasped his sword tightly. It was time to venture out on his coming-of-age quest and he felt that he was ready to go. He had packed all that mattered to him in a small, white, burlap sack. Although he was nervous, it was quite exciting. Looking at all the gathered villagers, he gave a smile.

Zorak, the elder of the village approached and addressed him and the crowd. "Flik, you have earned the right to find your place and name your sword. Return to us when you have proved your strength to the world. In the name of Klift, we offer you our prayers."

As the crowd cheered, Flik gave a slight bow to Zorak and then turned to leave, his fingers curling around the hilt of his sword. Walking towards the west, he did not glance back although for the first time in his life he felt lonely. Remembering his training and repeating the words of his teachers to himself helped fight back the emotions just enough so he didn't cry.

Right then he learned that he did not like good-byes.

* * *

**For Seta Suzume  
Shu, Gold**

_Value_

Shu rubbed the golden coin between his fingers and considered how such a small trinket could have landed him here, leading forces against Highland. Apple had been so determined to bring him here. She had been so confident in his skill, and yet he worried that he would let her and the others down. They lacked numbers, they lacked weaponry, they lacked strength, but he couldn't deny that they had heart. He didn't have to wonder if Apple had anything to do with that. Morale and confidence is what she personified to him, and he was certain she delivered those feelings to the others as well.


	3. Elements Challenge

_A/N: This group focused on elements and dialogue__. Requesters provided two characters and an element and I wrote them a discussion centered on that theme in 15 minutes or less._

* * *

**For Seika  
Hugo and Geddoe, Lightning**

"Does it hurt?" Hugo asked, giving a sideways glance to the man as the two of them stood on the deck of the ruined ship that protruded from the castle..

"Hmmm?"

"The rune, does it hurt?"

"Sometimes."

"When does it hurt?"

"I said sometimes."

"But...sometimes when? Does it hurt when you use it? Or does it hurt when it sleeps?"

Geddoe frowned darkly. "It hurts when you use it, so be careful, but..."

"But what?" Hugo asked, his eyes wide with curiosity.

"But it hurts the most when it remembers things that I don't."

* * *

**For Quatrina  
Barts and Percival, Earth**

"You've got a lovely crop this year, Barts," Percival said as he looked at his friends' fields.

"Yes, I do. The soil is rich even though the lizards destroyed it last year."

"Mmnnn..."

"Something on your mind?"

"Just how much I miss this place at times."

"Hah! There's something...one of the Six Mighty Knights pining for his home. Though, I can't blame you. I bet you don't get tomatoes this fresh in the city or even at Brass Castle."

"We certainly don't," Percival said, before closing his eyes and taking in the scent of the bucolic village.

* * *

**For Middletails  
Helmut and Kika, Light**

Kika watched him carry a tray down to the prisoner every night and supposed it was only natural since they were from the same country. Tonight, she stopped him, nearly blinding him with a lantern in his face. "Bring him some wine."

"Wine?" Helmut asked, confused.

"He needs it."

"What for?"

"To sleep. It is difficult to relax on an enemy ship, wouldn't you say, Commander Helmut?"

He sighed. "Yes, I suppose you're right."

* * *

**For Aronia  
Chris and Salome, Fire**

"Salome..." she called his name platively as they stood in the meeting room.

"Milady?"

She frowned. "That fire burned all night."

"Milady, I know you feel terrible--I feel terrible for letting it get out of control--but you mustn't show such emotions in front of the other knights lest they lose confidence in you."

She nodded. "Yes, I know. I just--"

"--feel horrible for killing that Karayan child?" he supplied.

"You know me too well," she sighed.

"It's human nature, but the boy knew he was attacking a knight."

"Perhaps."

He pinched the bridge of his nose. "That didn't help, did it?"

"Not at all."


	4. Free for All 2

_A/N: This was another free-for-all challenge. Requesters provided characters and themes and I delivered a drabble written in 15 minutes or less._

* * *

**For Mithrigil  
Borus and Nash, Vintage**

_A/N: I imagined this taking place during "Harvest Days"_

"What are we drinking?" Nash asked as he claimed the seat next to the knight and ran his finger along the mouth of his empty glass.

"_I'm_ drinking a white merlot. I'm sure you can find something more to your tastes in Pericval's barn."

"Yours will do."

"I didn't offer."

Nash feigned insult. "Ah, but this Harvest, the time for giving."

Grudgingly, Borus poured a few mouthfuls of the vintage into Nash's glass. "This is a very rare bottling."

"And you're sitting here enjoying it by yourself?"

"Yes," was the harsh reply that indicated the knight wished the conversation to end.

"Nice aroma," Nash said just after tasting the wine. "It tastes of harsh regret and jealousy. Perhaps the most appropriate flavor for the two of us."

"I beg your pardon?" Borus nearly snarled.

Raising his glass, he smirked at Borus: "Here's to a woman that neither of us can ever have."

* * *

**For Mergle  
Zexen Knights, Bar Crawl**

Louis wasn't feeling well. His stomach lurched with every step and his head pounded. Still, he had to prepare breakfast.

He knew it was Percival that came up behind him and clasped him on the shoulder. "Well now, that was a wild night, Louis!"

The boy just barely nodded as he looked around the kitchen for Lady Chris' tea set.

"You're not too happy about this kind of training?" Percival teased.

Gently taking the tea set down, the squire replied, "I don't see how this constitutes training."

"Oh, but it is. The bar crawl is one of the most essential lessons of knighthood--followed immediately by the lesson you are experiencing now."

"And what's that?" Louis mumbled, pouring hot water into the teapot.

"The hangover."

* * *

**For El Regrs  
Lo Hak, Pam and Jeane, Buns**

Lo Hak stood in the huge shopping area of the ship. He wanted something, but he wasn't sure how to ask for it. Besides, the woman seemed nice enough, despite her odd clothing. Temptation consumed him and he approached cautiously.

"Excuse me," he said, in an attempt to get the shopkeep's attention.

"Yes?" she purred.

"I would like--some--buns! Yes, buns!"

Jeane frowned. "Then turn around. Pam's shop is over there."

* * *

**For Saishuu  
Mathiu and Shu, Lesson**

"Well, I hope you learned your lesson," Mathiu sighed as he glared at Shu.

Shu held his forehead in agony as his stomach did backflips. "Yes, Master Mathiu."

"What did you learn Shu? A new lesson?" Apple asked, trotting up to the two of them, smiling as always.

"Oh yes, he learned something very important," Mathiu teased. "I'll let him explain it to you."

"I don't want to."

"Oh, but I think you should."

"Tell me, Shu! Tell me!" Apple pleaded.

With a sigh, Shu muttered, "I learned that if you drink as much whiskey as Master Mathiu and you're not used to it, you get very sick."

* * *

**For Aronia  
Ryan and Geoffrey (from _Missing in Action_), What's that?**

(I see this happening while they are in Torrie's care and she takes them to the store she works at)

Geoffrey looked at his brother quizzically. "What's that supposed to be?"

"Nothing," Ryan said, covering the drawing with his hands.

"It's something!"

"No, it's not!"

Laughing, the younger boy teased, "I bet it's a picture of Charlotte!"

"It is NOT!" Ryan shouted, his high-pitched voice carrying over the noise in the store.

Torrie walked towards them. "Ryan...please...quiet down."

"Sorry," Ryan whispered, still glaring at Geoffrey.

As Torrie walked away, Geoffrey grabbed the paper.

"Give it back, Geoff!"

Geoffrey opened the paper to see a crudely drawn picture of their mother dressed as a knight and gave it back to his older brother quickly. "Sorry."

Ryan tucked it into his pants pocket and stared out the store window. "Just leave me alone, Geoff."

* * *

**For Gaylee  
The Blight Family, Madness**

_It was madness,_ Jowy thought. Pure and simple. The mere idea of sacrifice turned his stomach, but Leon insisted it was the only way. The only way to do what, he wasn't sure...but it had to be done. He took the ornamental dagger from its sheath and went outside, hoping not to vomit during the act.

* * *

**For Kaluin  
Hero IV (Lucas) and the Pirates**

"Do you ever talk?" Hervey asked as he plunked himself down into the chair opposite the boy.

"Excuse me?" Lucas replied, astonished at the actions of the other.

"You're the leader and you never talk," Hervey slurred. "Doesn't make much sense to me."

"What do you want me to say?"

"I don't know. Something leader-ish. Lady Kika always says something leader-ish."

"Hervey." The correction was stern, but not degrading. Lucas turned to see Sigurd standing there.

"Oh, what do you want?" Hervey blustered.

"You'll have to forgive my friend, Sir Lucas. When he drinks, he forgets to consider his words."

Lucas just nodded. There wasn't anything to say anyway.


	5. Songs Challenge

_A/N: For this challenge, I shuffled my playlist and posted the first 20 songs. Requesters selected a song and a character and I wrote a scene in 15 minutes or less.  
_

* * *

**For Kaluin  
Hervey, Trouble**

Hervey and Dario were at it again. Drunken brawls were nothing new to the pirate's nest, but the fights between these two were legendary. Most of the men had placed bets the moment it broke out, and Dario was favored to win, again.

Fists were flying, bottles breaking and through it all Lady Kika just sat and watched.

"Shall I break it up?" Sigurd asked.

She shook her head. "If they are that stupid to fight over whether or not Dario ate an extra ration of fish, then let them."

At that moment, Hervey wound up being launched across the room, landing right in front of Kika.

He smiled at her, drunkenly. "Lady Kika..."

"Don't lose this fight, Hervey." She replied, taking a sip. "I have money riding on you."

* * *

**For Seika  
Jowy, Two Princes**

Jowy traced a finger over the embroidered seal on his new jacket. Somehow, it didn't feel right to be wearing the emblem of the Blight house, but he kept telling himself it was necessary. A knock on the door dragged him from his thoughts.

"Enter," he called.

Princess Jillia stepped into the room. "It's time. Father is going to make the annoucement."

"I'll be right there," he said, listening to her footsteps retreat, once again reminding himself that there was no turning back now.

* * *

**For Joey Fraser  
Sasarai, Canon in D**

The bishop's footfalls echoed throughout the hallway of the ruins. Luc was here, somewhere, and he knew when he found him, it would be over. There was something disturbing about fratricide, clone or no clone. Despite his desire to offer a prayer for his brother's impeding death, there was no time. Once Luc destroyed True Wind, the world as they knew it would be over.

And yet, he couldn't wholly blame Luc. He'd seen the stagnate future, the gray world that the Runes wanted. It was unpleasant. All of the memories the runes housed were unpleasant. But while hope wasn't something the Bishop wished to embrace completely, he knew it stood a better chance than Luc did at that very minute.

* * *

**For Mergle  
Viktor, We Are the People Our Parents Warned Us About**

"Well," Flik said, staring down at his drink. "I guess that's one way we could make a living."

Viktor nodded. "It sure as hell beats wandering around and working odd jobs in taverns."

"Though, it does go against the Warrior's Code," Flik said, running a finger along the lip of his glass.

"You're not going back there," Viktor replied. "You said so yourself."

Flik frowned. "Yes..."

"So, then it's decided."

"I suppose."

"C'mon Flik, there's worse jobs out there than being mercenaries. Remember the time you had to wear that ridiculous outfit and serve drinks at that tavern in Radat?"

"I'd rather forget that," Flik closed his eyes.

"But the bunny ears looked so good on you! If only Odessa could have seen--"

Flik threw what was left of his beer in his friend's face. "Shut UP, Viktor."

"Sorry..." Viktor sighed, wiping the ale from his face. "Sorry."

* * *

**For Firstgold  
Hugo, Life is a Highway**

Hugo pushed his horse for more speed. It was just another early morning ride, but the weather was so perfect and the spirits felt so close, he just didn't want to go back to the village. Turning the animal onto the path towards Brass Castle, he grinned. An unannouced visit from a former enemy would cause a stir, but he suddenly had the desire to see Lady Chris and her knights.

Having nothing else to do, he continued to ride in that direction, wondering what the Zexens were up to, and hoping he would be able to continue the treaty of peace now that he was Chief.

* * *

**For Eclective  
Sasarai, March of Cambreadth**

Sasarai dug his heels into the sides of his horse, pushing it forward into a trot. The jarring gait did not interrupt his focus as he approached his officers. Much had to be accomplished in a short time if he intended to find the Flame Champion. He ordered the village surrounded and all supply routes cut off.

At first he wondered if he was being too cruel, but if the villagers wanted to harbor a criminal, then all means necessary must be used. He sent a messenger to the Chief daily, and each day she would reply, "The Flame Champion is not here."

It was growing old...and he secretly wondered if maybe...perhaps the old woman was telling the truth.

* * *

**For Aronia  
Chris Lightfellow, The Last Resort**

Chris watched as her army marched towards the Lizard's cave. She wanted to only think of the men they lost at the so-called peace treaty and the ones that fell in battles past. But she could not. The constant fighting, the cycle of death was only being rewound with vigor. They would crush the Lizards today, but then what? Where would the Grasslanders strike next? What little girl's father wouldn't come home then?

"Milady?" Salome said, breaking into her thoughts. "Borus and Percival are in position. We are ready at your command."

She nodded and gave the order but the word felt dirty. "Proceed."

* * *

**For Middletails  
Sigurd, Tequila Makes Her Clothes Fall Off**

Sigurd watched as Lady Kika downed another drink. Normally she would just have two, maybe three, but tonight she was on at least number six. Having just slid off her jacket, some of her less scrupluous subordinates gathered closer, hovering in the hopes of getting a glance down her shirt.

Dario yelled at them to get back, and to give the Pirate Queen her privacy. Sigurd took his place at her side, shielding her from the drunken masses of the tavern. She glanced up at him, her eyes unfocused. "Edgar..."

He gave a slight bow of his head in acknowledgement, but said nothing. Her drink induced delusions only meant she'd take him to bed that night.

And that was perfectly fine with him.

* * *

**For Kaluin  
Luc, You Know My Name**

Luc scowled at the group he had been sent to escort. He really didn't want to, but if Lady Lekaanat asked, he would comply.

"So you live on this island?" the boy named Tir asked.

"Yes," Luc replied, not wanting to make any real conversation. He just wanted them to leave.

"Do you like it here?"

"It's fine."

"Oh," the other boy replied, not sure where to take the conversation. "So what do you do for Lady Lekaanat?"

"Lots of important things," Luc said. "Escorting nosy people isn't usually one of them."

With that, the other boy slipped back to walk with his companions and Luc wondered if should have been just a _little_ nicer.

* * *

**For Aronia  
Shu, You Don't Have to Call Me Darling, Darlin'**

"Shu," Apple asked, leaning over her desk. "Where did Master Mathiu go? He's been leaving us a lot lately."

"I don't know," he replied with a smirk. "Maybe he has a girlfriend."

Apple looked heartbroken. "No..."

"He's too old for you anyway," Shu teased. "And you're too young for boys anyway. You're what? Eleven?"

"Eleven and a HALF!" she said.

"Right, because that half makes such a difference. Finish your work before Master Mathiu comes back."

She turned back to her papers and sighed. "Do you really think he has a girlfriend?"

"No," Shu said with a smirk. "More like a boyfriend named Jack Daniels."

* * *

**For Mithrigil  
Percival, Kryptonite**

Percival drew his knees to his chest. The cell aboard the ship wasn't much better than the one in the pit. Despite Kylan letting him out when they weren't in port, it was still dreary and just another reminder that whatever she wanted with him she wasn't imparting.

With a sigh, he tried to push the idea out of his head that this wasn't a temporary thing. It didn't work. His mind mulled the dark thought that perhaps this was a permanant arrangement and he would never see Chris or the boys again.

* * *

**For Seika  
Luc, Why Walk When You Can Fly?**

_Does it have to be that way?_ Luc thought, rubbing the back of his hand even though he knew the effort to remove the rune would be futile.

_It's what I see,_ he sensed the reply from it. _And that is aggrivating me. Please...stop._

He put the cursed hand down by his side and looked out again at the world from the top of Lekaanat's tower. So much life, and yet so much despair. If the rune said that it would become nothing but a state of stagnation, then that must be the truth.

_There must be something I can do_ he thought. _Someday, I'll find a way to change that future._

_I pray not_ the Rune replied.

* * *

**For Joey Fraser  
Nalleo, When It All Goes South**

"Nalleo," Hervey said, trying to keep himself from laughing. "You've got to wear this. It's a secret pirate tradition!"

Nalleo looked at the pink outfit dubiously. "Is it, Sigurd?"

Sigurd sighed. "Well--"

"He's saying it is!" Hervey shouted, his words starting to slur.

Nalleo took the clothes and went back to his room. When the child was gone, Hervey grabbed his friend's collar and whispered, "Don't ruin my fun!"

Sigurd shook his head. "This doesn't feel right, Hervey."

Not even a moment later, Dario rushed into the room. "Which one of you assholes told my son to put on a tutu?"


	6. Letters Challenge

_A/N: Requesters provided two characters in the format of Character X to Character Y and I produced a piece of _ _correspondence. Again, all done in 15 minutes or less._

* * *

**For Firstgold  
Odessa to Mathiu**

Math,

I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have called you a coward. I know why you left the army and I should respect that, but...things have changed. We cannot sit back and watch the Emperor destroy our country out of his own greed. People are starving, Mathiu! And you know just as well as I do that he has even murdered his own subjects!

I will come to see you on the next new moon. I do not want to alienate myself from the last part of my family since Leon has already told me he refuses to accept me as his blood so hopefully we can just have a quiet meal.

Please...reconsider. I beg you. You were the best, once, Mathiu. You know this and so does the rest of the world.

Your sister,  
Odessa

* * *

**For Joey Fraser  
Sigurd to Hervey**

Hervey,

Please accept this new scarf. I accidentally used your old one to wipe up the vomit that Dario left on the floor. I did not realize it was your scarf at the time, but only later. I'm quite certain you do not want it back after that incident.

My deepest apologies,  
--Sigurd

PS: I'll buy you a drink, too.

* * *

**For Seika  
Chris to Her True Rune**

True Water,  
I regret to inform you that it is time we parted ways. I am tired of being a host for you and an object to be used by the powers of the Zexen council. I also do not wish to remain immortal; I have decided to resign from the army and live a quiet life with a family. It would not be fair to Percival for me to remain young while he grows old and eventually dies. I do not wish to see this, either.

Perhaps I am selfish, but I care not at this point.  
I will have you sealed in Alma Kinan, just as my father did. You will be safe there and though Zexen has threatened to strip me of my lands and titles for giving you up, I feel it is in everyone's best interest.

Regards,  
Chris Lightfellow, Former Captain of the Zexen Knights.

* * *

**For Lindenleaves  
Helmut to Colton**

Father,

I'm sure you have seen me walking freely on this ship and I feel that I owe you an explanation. I surrendered to these rebels in order to preserve the lives of my men. I gave the rebel captain (he calls himself Lazlo) the option to capture or kill me in exchange for their lives.

He chose to let me live.

I'm certain that Kooluk sees me as a traitor, and I am, I suppose. I should have fought harder or laid down my life to keep Razril as one of our territories. But I did not. I'm sorry, Father.

I've noticed they haven't been feeding you decent meals. I hope you enjoy these warm biscuits that I bought on the merchant's deck. I'll try to bring you better food and to keep them from disposing of you. (As you know, in Kooluk, a prisoner is a menace and just another mouth to feed but these people seem different. They don't want to kill anyone.)

I think it would be best if we do not divulge our relationship to them, though.

Your son,  
Helmut

* * *

**For Myaru  
Apple to Leon Silverberg**

(Short because she wants to say so much, but still fears him)

Leon:

I learned the truth from Shu. I want you to know that I do not want anything from you, nor do I intend to use the family name. I only wish that Mathiu had told me himself, but I understand why he did not.

That said, I think you should know that Shu and I are expecting a child in the spring. If you are ever in Radat and would like to visit, we would be happy to have you.

--Apple

* * *

**For Mithrigil  
Mathiu to Baby Albert**

Albert:

You're too young to read this, but perhaps when you're older and you find it, you'll understand.

Try not to follow Leon too much. His decision making paradigm leaves much to be desired. I know this too well. I followed him closely, learning the family craft and trying my damnedest to be exactly like him.

I was, for awhile, his star pupil. I was an arrogant bastard who thought nothing of others and only of myself. I was just like him. But then I realized what I was doing was wrong and in order to preserve what little I had left of my soul, I freed myself of his teachings and disappeared.

Be careful, Albert. He already has his sights on you and you're not even walking yet.

Your Cousin,  
Mathiu

PS: The old man fears the bats in the attic. If he tries to cut your hand, run up there. He won't follow.

* * *

**For Saishuu  
Mathiu to Shu**

(Unsent)

Shu,

You are progressing in your studies at quite a remarkable rate. However, I am concerned that you are becoming too obsessive in your desire to surpass me. Please don't misunderstand, I am proud of you as a teacher, but I am also worried about you. Strategy is not something that should be applied to anything lightly. People can and will die from your decisions, no matter how minute they seem.

I've been there, Shu. I've seen my own choices result in the deaths of my friends and enemies. I cannot say that the image of a man dying at my feet doesn't haunt me, because it does. Knowing that I caused it--directly or indirectly--only makes it worse.

Please, Shu. Take a step back and look at where you are going. Do not allow your soul to become blackened by arrogance or ambition.

Your Teacher,  
Mathiu


	7. Romance Challenge

_A/N: In this challenge, requesters provided two characters and I wrote them a romantic scene. Again, in 15 minutes or less._**  
**

* * *

**For Joey Fraser  
Sigurd and Hervey**

They sat in the tavern long after everyone else had gone to bed. Their glasses were empty, and though they were silent there was nothing really to say. Tomorrow they would try to retake the island of Razril. Another battle, another night wondering if it would be their last together.

Hervey turned himself in the booth and leaned up against Sigurd. He closed his eyes as he felt the taller man play with his hair. Even small displays like this were reserved for late nights when no one was around. Nestling himself there, he pulled Sigurd's arms around him. They sat like that for a long while until Sigurd spoke. "We should go to bed."

Nodding absently, Hervey replied. "Yeah. You're right."

* * *

**For Firstgold  
Flik and Odessa**

The waitress poured wine into their glasses and smiled. Flik seemed oddly distant as his eyes darted about the tavern.

"Something wrong?" Odessa asked, reaching for her wine.

"No, not really."

She raised a brow at him. "Well, 'not really' isn't the same as 'no'."

He ran a hand through his ginger hair. "Odessa, I just wish you didn't have to stay in places like this."

"Places like how?"

"Where we have to constantly watch our backs and where the wine and ale is so rotten that it makes you sick."

She frowned and put her glass down. "It would be wrong of us to spend what little money the army has on luxury, Flik."

"I know. I just think you deserve better."

She chuckled at that. "Oh really? I'm as much of a criminal as you are."

He reached across the table and took her hand. "You're not--"

"In the eyes of the Empire, yes, I am."

"Still," Flik sighed. "I don't like--"

"Tell you what," she replied, squeezing his hand. "Let's get dinner and then sleep outside. To tell the truth, I prefer a tent to a room over a tavern."

He smiled. "Yeah, I'd like that."

* * *

**For Myaru  
Apple and Shu**

Memories of Sheena haunted Apple each time she visited the Islands, but despite this, she agreed to accompany Shu on his latest voyage there. Her new husband's ship was magnificent; fast, luxurious and tended by a dedicated crew. While Shu would go ashore and trade, she remained on deck, sunning herself and working on her second book--a history of the recent conflict in the Grasslands.

Lost in her thoughts, she didn't notice Shu's return. He stood beside her, but she didn't turn her head. He moved and stood at her feet, but she didn't look up. Finally he claimed the space behind her chair, casting a long shadow over the rest of her.

"Oh!" she exclaimed. "I'm sorry...have you been there long?"

"My dear," he teased. "You are most unobservant at times."

"Shu..."

"Another successful landing. Now, do you intend to spend all your time sitting here with your nose in that book?"

"I need to finish it," she said.

"Today?"

"No..."

"Then come with me to the shore. There's something I want you to see."

She did as he asked, climbing carefully into the tender. Once ashore, Shu put an arm around her waist and led her towards an antiquities dealer's shop. He nodded to the shopkeeper who produced a very worn and dilapidated leather bound journal.

Shu took the book and placed it in Apple's hand. She opened it and read the first entry. It was written in a neat, feminine hand and was an account of a war from nearly two hundred years ago. The entry was signed "Elenor Silverberg."

Apple gasped and looked at Shu.

He just smiled in return. "I knew you'd like it."

"But...I'm sure it's very expensive..."

"Five hundred thousand potch," the shopkeeper said.

"Shu," Apple said, closing the book and handing it back, knowing some people paid as much for their homes. "That's too much."

He kissed her cheek and whispered, "I've already paid for it. I thought it should be kept in the family."

* * *

**For Kaluin  
Kika and Sigurd**

She placed a glass of wine in front of him and narrowed her eyes. "You are Sigurd, one of the Lord of Middleport's enforcers."

He nodded slightly, trying to hide his nervousness. He wished she'd just kill him already.

"Drink," she said, nodding towards the wine.

"Yes, ma'am," he replied, taking a tiny sip.

The portly man who stood in the doorway corrected him gruffly. "It's 'Captain' or 'Lady Kika,' you worthless Middleport dog!"

The lady pirate glared over her shoulder. "Silence, Dario."

Sigurd closed his eyes. "If you are going to kill me--"

"I'm not," Kika said flatly. "I wouldn't have gone through all the trouble of dragging you and your friend out of the ocean and nursing your both back to health if I was."

"Thank you, Lady Kika. For saving my life, I will serve you."

"Your loyalty is that easily bought? Perhaps that is how it is done in Middleport."

He sighed, unsure of what else to say to the woman.

She touched his shoulder. "I'll be putting you to good use. Have no fear."

"Yes, Lady Kika," he replied, wondering exactly what she meant.

* * *

**For Sapphirus  
Kika and Sigurd**

The first time she came to him at night he didn't know what to think. At first, he wondered if she was drunk and had stumbled into the wrong cabin on the _Grishend_. But she assured him she had not even had a glass of wine and that she only requested his company.

He sat on his bed with his hands folded in his lap as she took the place next to him. She wasted no time with idle chatter and turned his face towards her with a commanding finger. With raised brow, she said, "Kiss me."

"Lady Kika?" he asked in surprise.

"That's an order, Sigurd."

He did as she asked, the kiss becoming increasingly deep and passionate as she worked her hands around his waist and up his back. Sigurd dizzily held her, wondering exactly what he did to warrant such attention from his captain. True, he had admired her and wished that she would notice him in such a way, but he never once let those feelings be known.

He got his answer as she whispered "Make love to me, Edgar" in his ear. Despite his disappointment in assuming her motives, he did not intend ignore the command.

* * *

**For Edtel  
Chris and Percival**

_(A/N: Set a year prior to "Harvest Days")_**  
**

Chris wanted to question him about the need to blindfold their elder son, but Percival was so downright giddy she didn't bother. His scheming side always made her smile, much as she hated to admit it.

She walked behind him, holding the baby as he carried Ryan towards the barn, the grin on her husband's face broadening with each step. When they were inside, he set the boy down and led him towards one of the stalls.

"All right," Percival said to his son. "You can take it off now."

Ryan pulled the piece of cloth from his eyes and his eyes grew wide as he looked at the fat bay pony in the stall. "Oh! Father! A pony!"

"His name is Rhubarb" Percival replied. "Blessed Harvest, Ryan."

The dark-haired little boy hugged as much as his father as he could reach and then rushed into the stall to greet his new friend. The pony nickered at him and searched his pockets for treats. Ryan giggled. "I think he likes me!"

"I bet he does!" Percival grinned. "You know...Ryan...I think there might be a saddle and bridle that would fit him in the loft. Maybe you should check."

If Ryan's smile could have grown any wider, it would have reached his ears. He rushed towards the stairs to the loft without glancing back to see if he had closed the door to the stall.

Percival grabbed the pony's halter and turned the animal's head to Chris and Geoffrey.

Chris sighed and gave Percival a look that read, "I thought we were going to wait on this" but gave the pony a pat on the forelock. Geoffrey reached to do the same and she guided his hand. A happy laugh came from the baby and she shook her head ruefully at her husband.

Ryan rushed back with the new tack and set it down as his father had shown him time and time again.

"You need to brush him first," Percival said. "I believe I put some new brushes in the keeping room of the house."

Ryan ran away again, as fast as little legs could carry him.

"He reminds me so much of me," Percival said, putting an arm around Chris.

"No," she said, kissing his cheek. "He _is_ you."


End file.
